Value or Trash
by JimSox149
Summary: Lily's best friens with the Marauders... that is, until her strange feelings for a certain messy haired Marauder gets the better of her. A/N: Hopefully my story's better than the summery, please just read it.


**A/N: Hey, this is something I thought of real quick so please don't diss. Just r&r. By the way, this story's set in our time rather than the 60's :)**

Chapter 1 – A start

"_Hey Lily,"_

"_Oh, hey James… What's up?"_

"_Lily um…"_

"_What is it James are you alright?!"_

"_Yeah I'm fine it's just… um… well…"_

"_James! Just spit it out!!!"_

"_Ok, it's just that…"_

"_Dood! Just tell me, your really starting to get on my-"_

_She was silenced by a kiss, the most beautiful kiss she'd ever had. It tasted like-_

"LILLY ISABELLA EVANS, WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAHHHH! Jesus Alice! Could you be any louder?" called a disgruntled teenager girl, now sitting on the floor.

The girl named Alice giggled and offered Lilly a hand up.

"Sorry, but we're nearly at Hogwarts and your not changed."

"SHIT!" Lily yelled, rummaging around her trunk trying to find her uniform. "Where's Ella?" she called as she pulled her robes over her head.

"I dunno." Alice replied, looking at her nails "Chatting to the first years I think."

Lilly chortled in response. "Scaring the wits outta them more likely." She commented as she lent over to tie her laces. She barely heard Alice's muffled laughter.

0000000000000000000000000

"HARPER Oliver…"

"UUURGH…"

"Jeze Ella, the sortings nearly over, you're not going to die if you have to wait an extra 2seconds for your food"

"Yes I will. " Moaned Ella

Alice simply rolled her eyes and resumed her conversation with Lily.

Ella looked at Alice and sighed. Alice average height with waist length, light brown hair (Although it was currently tied in a high pony, so looked a lot shorter) and dazzling sapphire eyes. She had a charming smile that got her whatever she wanted and held herself in a way Ella never could.

Hearing Ella's sigh, Alice turned back to her, eyebrow raised. Ella mearly blushed and looked away, digging into the dinner that had just appeared. Alice shock her head. She had no idea how she had become friends with Ella or Lily for that matter.

Ella was 5'11 and skinny. She had short, spiky black hair (though, she had confided in Alice that her natural hair color was blond) and light brown eyes with the uncanny knack of dressing only in black. Lily on the other hand, was petite. At 5'3, she was the shortest in the year. She had straight strawberry-blond hair that reached half way down her back and sparkling emerald eyes. She also tended to dress in baggy clothing.

0000000000000000000000000

As dinner ended the girls headed up to the Gryffindor common room, chatting about their holidays.

"INCOMING!!!" yelled a voice from the other end of the common room.

Alice ducked, screaming as she did. Ella dived, saving a couple of petrified first years and Lily jumped catching the quaffle that had soared their way.

"Cheers Lily," called a boy as her jogged up to her "That was Sirius' fault that time.

"I resent that!" called a second boy as he sprinted up to join the first and Lily.

"Sirius! You know it's true!" replied the first.

"I said I resent that not deny it, James" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

"Boy's, cut it out," called a tired voice from behind them.

"Oh, hey Remus, didn't see you there" Lily said, pushing between the two boys staring daggers at each other.

"Hey Lily," Remus replied, smiling broadly. "Come on guys," he said, pulling them away, we should go." He smiled one last time, Sirius winked and James waved cheerily as they walked back to join another, smaller boy in their corner.

Lily sighed and turned back to her friends. "Come on, she said walking to a corner." Her friends followed her obediently.

"Um… Lily" Ella started.

"Yeah?" Lily replied unperturbed.

Ella looked at Alice for help. Alice sighed and said, "You like James Potter don't you?"

"WHAT!!!" Lily exploded standing up.

"Lily," Ella hissed, tugging at lily's jumper, "Sit down!"

Lily sat down and eventually the common room returned to their own devises.

Lily stared incredulously at Alice and Ella until a shadow fell across them.

The girls looked up, surprised. There stood a girl with shoulder length blond hair and pale blue eyes. She looked awkward as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ummm… Hi," She said in a heavy American accent. "I'm Olivia… I'm just moved from America and got sorted into this house. I was... um… I was told you girls were in my year." She finished looking down and blushing.

"Oh, um… yeah. Why don't you sit down…" Lily said.

"Oh… Thanks." Olivia said, smiling shyly and sitting next to Lily. "Um… who were those guys you were talking to before?" She asked.

Alice laughed and settled forward, getting into her gossiping mood. "Ok, the tall hot one with messy black hair, that's James Potter, Lily likes him" She added matter a fatly.

"I d-"

"Oh! Don't deny it!" Alice interrupted her, scowling menacingly.

Lily grinned sheepishly and sunk down in her chair.

"As I was saying," Alice continued, "That's James, and ummm… the boy next to him, the even taller one with the great hair, yeah, that's Sirius Black, but hands off." She added eying Olivia up.

Olivia looked a little shocked but said, "Umm... Ok. Who's the sandy haired one?"

Alice laughed, so Ella took over. "That's Remus Lupin, he's the hot nerd but you wanna be careful he's never dated before."

"Never?!" Olivia said, incredulous.

"Nope, never' Ella replied, returning back to her sketch book.

"Wow." Olivia said, no longer nervous, "So, who's the other one?"

"Him? That's Peter Pettigrew, he, Remus, Siri, and James make up the marauders… The notorious pranking group of Hogwarts." She added, seeing Olivia's confused look.

Olivia mearly nodded and sat back in her chair.

Silence passed for a moment until Alice said, "So, what's your story?"

Olivia looked up in surprise. "Oh! I um well; I was born in Texas two years after my brother, Jack. Then, three years later, me, mom, dad and Jack moved up to L.A. I've lived there all my life. Then I found out I was a witch and went to Salem Junior Witch Academy for a few years, it was a girls only school so it's real different being here."

"Why on earth did you move?!" Alice asked incredulously. "Hot guys, endless beaches, gorgeous tans…"

"Um… well, there was a car accident and it killed my dad and brother." She said softly. "Mum needed a cheaper school, but wanted me to continue having a good education."

A long silence followed this comment.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Olivia shrugged, "S'alright, I hardly miss them anymore."

"Well, um… I'm tired; I think we should go to bed." Lily said jerkily.

"Great idea," Ella said, standing up and rubbing her hands together and bounding for the stairs.

Lily smiled weakly before following Ella up the stairs.

Alice sighed. "Come on, I'll show you your bed."

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this story, please leave a review!**


End file.
